Amanecer Rojo
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: Los estragos de la guerra en una familia desatarán que un amor correspondido tenga uno que otro conflicto. Una hermana empeñada en detener la tragedia de una familia y frenar los afectos de su pequeña hermana. Two-shot Hetero!RoChu.
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña historia de no más de tres capítulos, que trata de nuestra pareja icono. Ambientada unos años antes de la Segunda Gran Guerra, nuestra historia gira en torno una familia con secretos y dificultades. Y a un amor, con sabores amargos de familia.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me corresponde, es de Hima-papa (¿O Hima-mama? Busquen esa teoría, es la vida).

* * *

><p>En un ambiente sepia, tranquilo y a punto de obtener la sana alegría, vivía una familia compuesta con dos personas, una mujer que tendría unos 30 años y una chiquilla, que tenía apenas 18 primaveras. La mayor no era su madre, ni siquiera tenía edad de serlo, sino que era su hermana mayor, su nombre: Katyusha. Alta, de cabello no demasiado largo, que amarraba con unas pequeñas trenzas, tez muy pálida y de grandes y fuertes senos. Su hermana, llamada Anastasia, aunque para todos conocida como Anya, era un poco más baja, dulce y radiante como un girasol. Las dos no podían concebir su vida sin estar juntas, ya que a causa de la Gran Guerra se habían quedado completamente solas. El país presentaba demasiados cambios y ellas se habían mantenido unidas, luego de que su padre no volviera, y que su madre, siendo enfermera tampoco lo hiciera. No eran más que ellas dos.<p>

Todo cambiaría un buen día, cuando, Katyusha decidiera contratar a alguien para cuidar la casa, ya que se estaba sintiendo temerosa últimamente. No buscaba un empleado, ni un sirviente, sino un compañero, capaz de cuidarlas a ella y a su hermana, ayudar en las tareas de la casa y poder ser una persona confiable. Recordó que tenía buenos amigos que podían conocer a alguien con estas características, y fue así como encontró a Wang Yao, un chino que era conocido de la mejor amiga de Katyusha, y que le presentó en cuanto ella fue a buscar su ayuda. Yao tenía 35 años, era un hombre bastante reservado, que aceptó el trabajo porque además estaba solo en un país extraño luego de demasiados desordenes bélicos. Al llegar a la granja de las hermanas Braginskaya, pudo sentirse en un lugar donde sería aceptado, y estaba muy entusiasmado de poder ayudar a las chicas, a cocinar, y hacer bastantes cosas. Se reconocía a sí mismo como un gran administrador de dineros y esas cosas, y comenzó a hacer un gran trabajo. Con lo que él no contaba, es que llamaría la atención de una de las hermanas, y no, no estoy hablando de Katyusha por los alcances de edad. Yao llamó completamente la atención de la pequeña Anya, quien lo observaba mientras trabajaba con toda la detención posible.

─¿Qué ocurre, joven Anya? ─preguntó él una vez, mientras hacía pan.─

─Veo que trabajas con gran detenimiento y orden, eso me agrada muchísimo Yao. Desde que llegaste he mejorado mucho mi dieta, cocinas de maravilla, no comía nada mejor desde que mi madre estaba aquí. No se lo digas a Katyusha pero ella si bien cocina muy bien, lo hace con algo de tristeza, y al probar su comida siempre termino muy triste… ¿Eres feliz, Yao? ─preguntó la muchacha luego de una pausa, observando los movimientos del chino.─

─Nunca podemos ser completamente felices, joven Anya. Pero, por el contrario, siempre podemos buscar esas pequeñas cosas que nos den un poco de alegría de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Desde que somos sólo ella y yo, no he visto una sonrisa en su rostro. Y yo, siempre he intentado recuperar esa alegría. Nuestra alegría. Yo te veo y puedo notar una gran felicidad, tus ojos son muy oscuros y brillan con demasiada fuerza… Tu rostro es tan dulce y muestra una alegría que a mí me gustaría tener ─dijo ella, provocando un tenue nerviosismo en el castaño, que prosiguió sus deberes, aunque antes de hacerlo sólo le sonrió a la muchacha que se retiró conforme con esa conversación.─

Anya a su edad, poseía una madurez un poco más alta que cualquiera de las chicas que podía conocer, de hecho, a veces sentía que superaba un poco a su hermana Katyusha. Luego de unos meses en la compañía de Yao pudo sentir que era alguien así lo que ella necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar su querida hermana mayor. Y decírselo sería difícil, luego de tantos problemas para ella sería un colapso muy grande.

A pesar de eso, un día, mientras cenaban comenzó a divagar, y esperó a que Yao terminara su comida y se fuera a dormir para conversar con ella.

─¿Qué piensas de Yao? ─preguntó Anya animada.─

─No deberías llamarlo por su nombre, mi pequeña ─dijo y luego hizo una pequeña pausa─, pero si quieres saber, lo considero una persona muy buena en lo que hace. Fue una gran decisión traerlo aquí.

─A mí me gusta ─dijo Anya─, y no exageres con eso. Él es sólo un poco mayor que tú y yo no te tengo que tratar de "usted", ¿o sí, hermana? ─dijo la muchacha sonriendo un poco.─

─¿Qué quieres decir con que "te gusta", Anastasia? ─dijo ella con una severidad y sin enseñar una mínima sonrisa, ni mueca de enfado siquiera.─

─Lo que escuchas, hermana. Me parece una persona maravillosa, un hombre precioso… Es servicial, dulce y bastante agradable. Cocina de maravilla, ¿cómo podríamos seguir en pie en esta casa sin él? Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la verdadera alegría, como la que siento cada vez que miro sus ojos… ─la pequeña rusa se sonrojó mientras hablaba, con sus ojos violáceos ardiendo de anhelo.─

─No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Eres una niña, y él, es un hombre. ¿En qué atrocidad quieres involucrarte, eh? ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a repetir una estupidez así! Cuando nuestra madre era joven pensaba que era horrible casarse con mayores, aún más si no los amabas… ¡No puedo creerlo! Anastasia Braginskaya, no. Ni hablar. No permitiría algo así jamás. Debes asimilar que crees que te gusta porque es una de las pocas personas que te ha brindado cariño, pero él podría ser tu hermano.

─Pero no lo es… Y no entiendo porqué lo ves de esa manera… ¡Dame alguna maldita razón para que esto sea un capricho! Ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento, sabes muy pocas cosas de mí, Katyusha. Yo no estoy diciéndote esto porque sí, lo he pensado y analizado demasiado en mi cabeza. ¿Qué importancia tendría la diferencia en nuestras edades?

─Esas historias no terminar bien, Anastasia.

─¡Deja de llamarme Anastasia! Te he pedido siempre que me llames Anya.

─Anya, Anastasia, cómo sea. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que… ─y se detuvo, sus ojos se humedecieron, su boca comenzó a temblar─. No vas a lograr que cambie de opinión. Ahora, vete a dormir que voy a apagar las luces.

Intrigada, la pequeña se puso de pie y llevó su plato a la cocina, lo lavó y dejó secar, luego de todo eso se fue a su habitación, tomó uno de sus libros y lo leyó un momento, avanzó algunas páginas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de su hermana, en especial esa última frase… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué había ocurrido que ella no supiera? Su nivel de curiosidad era demasiado, tomó una de las lámparas de su habitación y salió, para buscar alguna explicación, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones a las que no se entraba desde que sus padres habían desaparecido. Se adentró, evitando caerse, y evitando las telarañas que ahí había.

Ahí se encontraba un viejo librero, con demasiados pocos libros para lo que tenían en el otro salón, comenzó a buscar algo interesante y un libro cayó, golpeando su pie. Trató de no gritar, pero le había dolido bastante, tomó el libro y lo revisó, bastante antiguo, parecía manuscrito. Ahí encontró una foto, o eso parecía, demasiado viejo todo. Al lado de la foto había una nota.

"Me voy, he decidido luchar  
>por lo que creo justo.<br>Disculpa todo el dolor que te causé,  
>pero ambos sabíamos que sería difícil.<br>Te adoro, mi pequeña.  
>Siempre tuyo, W.B."<p>

¿Qué podía significar semejante nota, eh? Vio la foto, y en ella había una mujer, era idéntica a Katyusha, pero claramente no era ella. Esto se llamó furiosamente la atención, revisó detrás de la foto y decía "Wladimir & Katya B., diciembre de 1903". Mientras seguía revisando manuscritos de dicho libro, encontró que todos pertenecían a los escritos de su abuela Katya, que aparentemente se había casado con un hombre mucho mayor, su abuelo Wladimir, que obviamente fue el dueño del apellido que ahora ella posee. Pasmada, tomó el libro, las fotos, y se los llevó a su habitación. Estaba dispuesta a que Katyusha le diera unas cuantas explicaciones, y el porqué no le había dicho nada de esta historia.

Amanecía, el sol llegó al rostro de Anya, quien miró a su alrededor y el libro estaba justamente donde ella lo había dejado. Para asegurarse, tomó todo eso y lo guardó bajo llave, donde tenía todas sus cosas personales. Se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí, estaba Yao, quien preparaba el café para el desayuno.

─Buenos días, señorita Anya ─dijo él, con una sonrisa.─

─_Privet_, Yao… ¿Cómo dormiste? ─preguntó ella, con una dulce sonrisa.─

─Bastante bien, como casi todas las noches. Aunque escuché ruidos, ¿pasó algo?

─Te lo diré, si no se lo dices a mi hermana, ¿hecho? ─dijo ella, muy cerquita del oído del chino, quien asintió bastante convencido.─

─Por supuesto que sí, Anya. Puedes confiar en mí, te tengo mucho cariño ─sonrió él, generando una luz en el rostro de ella.─

─Creo que encontré un secreto familiar, que ella no me quiso decir. Anoche estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo ─dijo la rusa, bastante molesta.─

─¿Cuándo le dijo que gustaba de mí, señorita Anya? ─dijo Yao bastante nervioso, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.─

─¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije, Yao? ─preguntó ella, asombrada.─

─¿Realmente pensaba que no iba a hacerlo? Habla un poco alto, mi querida Anya. Por lo mismo me quedó bastante claro que a usted no le gusta que le digan Anastasia, así que mis labios jamás escuchará ese nombre. Pero no se preocupe por la opinión de su hermana, en el fondo ella tiene razón… ─al decir esto, se puso de pie porque el café estaba listo.─

─Pero… A mí no me interesa eso realmente, y si lo que pienso es verdad, la historia que leí de mi abuela… A ella le da miedo que sufra como ella lo hizo. Tal vez mi abuelo era muchos años mayor que Katya Braginskaya, y por eso pasaron algún dolor… Pero, ¿por qué tendría que ocurrir conmigo? ─Anya tomó un sorbo del café y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.─

─No culpes a Katyusha, pequeña. ─Yao secó las lágrimas de la rusa y la miró con una sonrisa.─

Anya, se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de Yao entre sus manos, para brindarle un suave y sincero beso. Él correspondió, pero en ese momento entró Katyusha a la cocina y pegó un grito agudo, furibundo, y luego de mucho tiempo, una mueca de rabia y desesperación se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! <strong>

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo el desenlace de esta pequeña y compleja historia, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve varias cosas que hacer estos días.

Les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo 2015 y espero que sigamos disfrutando con historias juntos.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hima-papa. Los hechos históricos relatados pueden ser o no ser adaptados al escribir, por eso no coloqué fechas clave.

* * *

><p>La eslava palideció completamente, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, la misma sangre hirviendo que le recorría las entrañas… Traía una pequeña caja de porcelana en sus manos y la dejó caer, quebrándose completamente con todo lo que traía dentro. Anya se puso frente a su hermana, que parecía una fiera, dispuesta a gritar cualquier cosa sin pensar.<p>

─¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, Anastasia! Te dije que no podías acertarte a este hombre… ¡Te lo dije, maldición! ¡Ah! Y tú, bandido infeliz… ¿Tienes algún problema? ¡Mi hermana es una niña! ¡No permitiré que nada le pase!

─Te equivocas, Katyusha. Yo he crecido y no soy la chica a la que ayudaste a criar… ¡Ya no soporto que te comportes de esa manera conmigo! Yao no tiene la culpa de nada, si hay alguien aquí que posee alguna culpa, soy yo. ─dijo la rusa bastante agobiada.─

El odio que se reflejaba en los ojos azules de la mayor, parecía más perturbada de lo que podría entenderse─: Anya, tú te vas a tu habitación y no saldrás de ahí en un mes. En dos si es preciso. Y con respecto a Yao, te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo. Nunca debí haber confiado en alguien como tú para cuidar de mi familia, retírate antes de medio día.

Katyusha tomó a Anya del brazo y la llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con la única llave que tenía y se la escondió entre los senos. El chino comenzó a arreglar sus maletas para irse, pero antes, pensó que era justo que la rusa menor supiera algunas cosas serias de su familia, que él sabía por estar limpiando esas habitaciones a las que nadie más entraba, y por ser, honestamente, demasiado curioso. Tomó una hoja y una pluma y empezó a escribir con desespero, la información que poseía era demasiada, así que no podría escribirla toda, pero le dejaría un pequeño mensaje, que la ayudaría a salir de la casa y enterarse por sí misma de toda la verdad.

Antes de irse metió el papel por debajo de la puerta, y ella lo tomó inmediatamente. Acarició esa madera tan perfecta que tenía la entrada a la habitación de la muchacha, y, con los labios temblorosos susurró un pequeño "Adiós". Anya apoyó su oído en la puerta, y sintió como bajaba las escaleras y se iba, sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermana, la rusa se quedó un rato apoyada en la puerta, viendo ese papel que estaba escrito completamente… ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿la leía inmediatamente? No podía, quizás eso no correspondía, pero ella no quería más que eso. Se colocó de pie y se lanzó a su cama, se asomó a la ventana, que poseía unas rejas muy gruesas para protección, estaban ahí desde que ella tenía memoria. Idiota, pensó en escapar por ahí y no podría lograrlo.

Estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas, pensando si debía leer o no la carta, descalza, y antes de tomar la decisión, sintió que golpeaban su puerta. Era Katyusha.

─Tengo el almuerzo.

─No tengo hambre, Katyusha.

─Volveré en una hora para ver si cambias de opinión, entonces.

Y así quedó, tomó el papel y comenzó a leer.

Mi Querida Anya:  
>Perdón por tener que decir esto por este medio,<br>pero si lo decía con tu hermana ahí, todo podría haber sido mucho peor.  
>Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, y me gustaría que pudieras saberlas, así que primero que todo te explicaré cómo puedes salir de tu habitación sin que ella te vea. ¿Sacaste un libro de la habitación oculta, no? Perfecto, al final de ese libro hay un agujero con una llave oculta. Debes tomarla y buscar detrás de tu mesa de noche, ahí encontrarás una puerta, donde lo único que podrá abrirla es la llave a la que me refiero. Supongo que podrás entrar ahí, te encontrarás con la parte de debajo de la construcción, donde tus abuelos escondían armas para la guerra, ahora está completamente vacío, y no tiene más que algunas cajas. Si caminas por ese lugar encontrarás una salida, que usaba tu familia en la época más conflictiva. La salida lleva al centro de la cuidad, ahí podrás encontrarme para poder contarte la verdad sobre tu familia y tu origen.<p>

Siempre tuyo, Wang Yao.

Los ojos de la rusa se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Buscó el libro y, en efecto, ahí se encontraba una llave, corrió el mueble y encontró una abertura, metió la llave y pudo abrir una pequeña salida, tomó el libro donde sacó la llave y se metió, cerrando rápidamente. Era un lugar un poco oscuro, lleno de polvo, que irritó un poco los ojos de Anya, ella pasó rápidamente, buscando una luz para saber si saldría pronto de ese lugar. Caminó por más de media hora y encontró ese pequeño oasis de luz, que a esas alturas significaba más que un milagro. Encontró una salida, pero también debía meter una llave para salir de ahí, probó con la misma llave y para su buena suerte, funcionó. Al salir, se encontró con unos arbustos, se sacudió un poco la ropa y miró a su alrededor, donde pudo ver una cafetería que parecía estar allí desde siempre, más otros lugares céntricos donde las personas paseaban. Ella nunca había salido de casa, siempre paseaba cerca de la misma mansión y estar en un lugar, donde el sol pegaba bastante fuerte, y donde había muchas personas le causó bastante temor, pero a la vez le agradó.

─¡Anya! ─sintió esa voz masculina─. ¡Lo conseguiste!

Anya sonrió, al encontrarse con Yao, él la abrazó y ambos se regalaron una bonita sonrisa. Él la invitó a la cafetería, donde él se encontraba hace un buen rato. De hecho, continuaba con sus maletas ahí.

─¿Cómo supiste que estaba ese túnel? ─preguntó la chica mientras tomaba café y comía algunas cosas, realmente tenía hambre.─

─Había estado limpiando esas habitaciones, estaban muy maltratadas, y bueno, me gustan los libros y ahí habían bastantes. No podía adivinar que serían los diarios de tu abuela y de tu… hermana. ─al decir esto se sintió un poco extraño.─

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó ella intrigada.─

─Como descubriste, tu abuela, en efecto, se casó con un hombre mayor que ella, y eso fue el comienzo de varios problemas en la familia. El hijo de Katya y Wladimir Braginki nació sin problemas, pero Wladimir tuvo que irse a la guerra en cuanto esta estalló. Esta pareja tuvo un hijo, en efecto, y éste tuvo una niña. Pero sólo tuvieron una niña. Aparentemente Ivan Braginski también se involucró con una mujer menor que él, y de ese matrimonio nació Katyusha, pero había algo que yo no entendía, ¿qué hay de ti en las historias de tu familia? Era obvio, y no pude darme cuenta de eso. Katyusha te ha mentido desde hace siempre, ella es tu madre. Y no te engañes por su edad, Katyusha tiene 38 años, pero nunca te dijo bien su edad, ¿no? Eduard era el nombre de tu padre, un jovencito rebelde de unos 27 años que murió en un accidente idiota. Una real pena. Ahí naciste tú, e Ivan, que estaba muy preocupado, insistió en decir que Anya era hija de ellos, aparte porque Katyusha no tenía más de 15 años en ese momento. Toda esta es la historia de tu familia, tú sabes mejor la razón de la desaparición de tus padres, y sabes que vivimos en una época muy complicada. Por eso necesitaba que lo supieras.

─No… No puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde leíste esto? ─preguntó la chica, bastante abrumada.─

─Aquí ─dijo el hombre, mostrándole un libro.─

Anya tomó el libro, lo hojeó y pudo reconocer la letra de su hermana, era grande y redondita, como la suya, pero ponía puntos muy recargados. Leyó un par de hojas y pudo entender que el chino estaba diciendo la verdad. Y, de alguna forma, entender ese miedo enfermizo de Katyusha a ciertas cosas. Aún así, ella tenía cierto recelo a toda esta información que su cerebro tenía que decodificar, por lo cual le pidió un último favor a Yao.

─Llévame a casa.

─¿Estás segura? Es pronto, ¿no crees?

─No… Es necesario que vayamos de inmediato, ¿está bien?

─Está bien, dame un momento.

Yao se puso de pie y le encargó sus cosas al dueño de la Cafetería, que aparentemente era amigo suyo. Llevó a la chica de regreso a casa por el camino del centro a la mansión, y llegaron, Anya golpeó la puerta y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Katyusha.

─¿Qué significa todo esto? ─preguntó, pero Anya se adentró en compañía del chino.─

─Es lo mismo que yo te debo preguntar, mamá ─dijo Anya con una mueca de serenidad muy grande y muy falsa.─

Los ojos azules de Katyusha se abrieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

─¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué me estás diciendo mamá?

─¡Basta de ocultar información, maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que encontré! ─dijo lanzando a sus pies el libro que contaba su propia historia─. ¡Qué ilusa fuiste al pensar que nunca encontraría este cuaderno! Ahora, quiero escuchar las cosas de tu boca.

─¡Eduard desapareció! Yo tenía 15 años, y mi padre estaba completamente molesto por haber hecho algo así sin avisarle… Mi madre intentaba calmarme, y ella fue la que dijo que podíamos decir que eras mi hermana. Pero yo no quería que esto se supiera, por eso guardamos todo eso en un lugar al que nadie entraría… O eso creímos, tampoco teníamos demasiado tiempo para tomar decisiones. El punto es que… Me quiero disculpar contigo.

─No quería causarte problemas, pero no me agradaba esa forma de actuar y odio hacia los demás, además… El odio a Yao no tenía fundamentos, comprendo que para muchas personas la edad es algo difícil, pero en los tiempos difíciles que vivimos no podemos dejar ir las cosas buenas que la vida puede darnos. Tú tampoco, si salieras más de esta casa podrías encontrar… A alguien que calmara tu dolor.

La ahora madre de la muchacha sonrió, y asintió un poco más feliz.

Con esto, se resolvieron los problemas más hondos de esta familia, pero el cambio personal no siempre va de la mano con el cambio del mundo, que puede explotar de un día para otro. Anya y Yao se casaron, pero pronto estallaría el segundo conflicto más grande del mundo, que mantendría a estos dos en constante alerta, a irse de casa varias veces y viajar por motivos de seguridad. No diremos qué ocurrió con el futuro de ambos, pero podemos decir que a pesar de todo pudieron ser aunque sea, un poco felices.

* * *

><p>¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! <p>


End file.
